


Calm Heed at Tea

by Inky_Pens



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Antler Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking, That's it that's the plot, mal who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Pens/pseuds/Inky_Pens
Summary: Alina won't say it, although she really, really wants to.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Calm Heed at Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from one of the lesser cringe Bin Bons IG stories, when he dared to roll his eyes and deny us parched bitches of the chance to hear him say, "Call me daddy."
> 
> Give the people what THEY WANT, Benjamin! Not bad pancake puns and karaoke, my god.

“You want me to call you what now?” she simultaneously sputtered and hissed into her hot tea.

Aleksander rolled his eyes but leaned over to dab at her kefta with his napkin before it stained. His wife may not be as old, nor as well-traveled as he was, but by no means was she a saint--no matter what the scholars said. 

“Alina, come now. You and I have done all manner of things in the last two centuries. Why should this shock you?”

“Because it’s...well, it’s just--you’re not, and I don’t think of you like--” she was stammering, flustered more than she ought to be over a calm suggestion over dinner, and that’s when Aleksander knew he had her. His little wife had a side of her he’d not yet explored, and she so desperately wanted it. “Don’t you think that’s well, a bit awkward?”

“No,” he answered matter-of-factly. “I think we are the rulers of Ravka, the most powerful, immortal Grisha to have walked this world, and more importantly, husband and wife. This is a safe space, solnishka. There is nothing I would deny you--” she quirked a brow at this, and he quickly amended, “not in this regard, at least.”

“So if I wanted to have an orgy?” Alina challenged, knowing Aleksander was not as generous as he thought himself.

He cocked his head to the side, seeming to give it genuine thought. “It would not be my first time with multiple persons in a bed, and if it were something you wanted to try, I’m sure we could figure something out.”

She popped a slice of plum into her mouth. “And if I wanted to take another lover, without you?”

It was really something to see her husband go from indulgent and amenable to cold and domineering within seconds. “Do not provoke me for fun, Alinochka. You will not like the outcome.” 

“Ah, but as you said, we have done all manner of things, Sasha. Surely you would not mind sharing me with someone for a night. One of those large Fjerdan soldiers, perhaps? I might like to see what one of those ox-like men can do.”

The king’s temper was not easy to incite, and if she did not know the tells, she might not have seen the shift. His shoulders pulled back stiffly. His neck tensed and jaw locked into place. She watched his eyes darken and glitter, not mischievously but dangerously. 

If he wasn’t so devoted to her, she might have been frightened. Instead, she was thrilled--tingly from head to toe in excitement. 

“Come here, Alina.” He pushed his chair back from the table, leaving just enough space for her body to fit between the two.

With a quiet gulp, Alina stood up from her chair, the picture of demure as she dabbed the napkin at the corners of her mouth before placing it gently aside her breakfast. She squeezed between Aleksander’s knees and the table and kept her eyes glued to the floor. 

“Kefta off.”

She complied, unfastening the gold suns and discarding the garment at a pool at her feet.

“Now face the table, and lower yourself onto it.” His voice was deadly calm--centuries and centuries of practice put to good use, and it was good at least one of them could keep their cool right now. Alina’s heart seemed to race a mile a minute in anticipation. 

Aleksander stood behind her, his legs brushing the backs of her thighs with how close he was to her. 

His hands tugged her pants and underwear down to her ankles. She stepped out of them without waiting for his instruction. 

“Are you going to ask for it?” 

Alina shook her head in response, knowing it would only make the punishment worse. 

“Ten then.” 

The first slap of his hand on her ass was fire, like his hand had reared back to gain the most momentum for the introductory blow. The next four weren’t as hard, and by the count of eight, her whole ass was burning, and she just _knew_ his hand must have been stinging. She could feel it in the twitch of his fingers against her skin.

Tears leaked from her eyes but he could have gone on for another five more, and she might has come from that alone. As it was, she was dripping down her thighs. 

She heard the rustle of his clothes as he removed them behind her. 

“The door,” she panted. Servants were due to retrieve their breakfasts at any moment, and they hadn’t locked the doors. Her own Tailor might be looking for her. 

“Do you think I give a fuck?” Aleksander held her hips down as he slid into her with punishing force. “I want to hear you, Alina.” 

The dishes clattered around them, a cacophony of tinkling as he fucked her so hard into their dining table that their tea cups were dancing dangerously close to the edge. She reached for hers that was teetering, and it could not have been more spiteful when her husband pulled himself out to the tip and slammed into her with such force, she slid up the table and _several_ dishes came crashing, including her favorite cup.

Her toes could no longer feel the floor beneath her and the table would leave unforgiving bruises in her hips, but there was nothing coherent happening in her brain that could keep her attention. Nothing but the slide of his thick cock into her, the feeling of her cunt squeezing around him, contracting in climbing pleasure, and putting him to task to push through how tight she could get when she was this close. 

And she was so very close when he pulled out of her without warning leaving her raw and throbbing around emptiness. She slammed her palm on the table in exasperation and frustration; it was a welcome stinging distraction. 

“Aleksander, please,” she begged. She had never been above begging him for it. Not even in the early days. “ _Please._ ”

She heard the chair scrape on the floor as he sat in it. Bleary-eyed and unfocused, she could barely make out his silhouette over her shoulder. He was stroking himself, roughly jerking at the base of his cock to help stave off what had to have been painful denial at this point. 

“Turn over, little wife,” he instructed.

Alina rolled onto her back and lifted her head to watch him spread her creamy arousal over this length. Her jaw went slack with want, mouth pooling with desire. 

“Tell me how badly you want this.”

“ _Please_ , Aleksander.”

“How badly?”

She whimpered, dropping her head back to the table with a loud thud. 

“Enough to be a good girl?” His tone was mocking, a cat who knew how to get the cream. 

Maybe in another century, she would develop more stamina for this, and maybe she could then hold out longer--until her stubbornness outweighed his seduction, and he was left begging her for once. 

That was not today. 

“Yes, II'll be a good girl. _Your_ good girl,” she amended, hoping to earn some points in her favor. 

“ _Whose_ good girl, Alina?”

This was it. This was the test, and she had no doubt he would leave her here, wanting and writhing on their truly antique dining table, where the royal Lantsovs once took their meals, and he would walk away without a moment’s hesitation. He could leave her in this state for days if he wanted, and she had no doubt he would. She would eventually have to relent, and she would miss out on several orgasms from now and then. Unacceptable. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled steadily despite her thrumming, livewire nerves all pulsing maddeningly at her center. 

“Yours, daddy. I’ll be daddy’s good girl. _Please_.”

The self-satisfied smirk was so annoying on him, but she could give a fuck. As long as he finished what he started.

“I’ll tell you what, little girl.” Aleksander pulled Alina’s legs apart and kneaded the soft flesh of her thighs. “You take daddy’s cock in your mouth and show me just how good you can be, and when I am finished, I may reward you for your change in attitude.”

Alina bit back on the retort, stifling the aggrieved sigh as she spun her body around until her head hang off the table, and she was looking at him upside down. She instinctively knew the position he’d want her in without him having to ask, and he silently acknowledged this by giving a slap right on top of her clit--a sharp sting that made her moan and write for more. 

“Hush now,” he shushed her. He made this point by nudging the tip of his cock against her lips, filling her mouth with him slowly, agonizingly slowly to allow her jaw time to loosen up and accommodate him. She wondered if he could see himself in her throat, if there was an impression of his solid length against her neck, but she couldn’t see him watching her take him. One of his hands came to rest against her throat, palm over her esophagus, thumb brushing the underside of her jaw, while his other hand held her steady at the back of her head. 

He slid into her mouth for a few slow, even strokes, and though she was desperate to hurry him along before the blood rushing to her head could knock her out and take away any opportunity of claiming her orgasm, she was still and patient, letting him gather his bearings amidst his groans and huffs above her. But even Aleksander had a breaking point, and it was apparently watching her deep-throat him upside down with spit dribbling from the corners of her mouth and leaving cold, wet trails across her cheeks to disappear into her hair. She was also sure he could smell her sex-swollen glistening folds that, if he was as generous as he thought himself, he would lean over and slide his tongue between them to take the edge off. 

Whatever it was, when he reached that point, he snapped, and he bucked his hips into her face with wild abandon, drowning out the sounds of her chokes and gags and gasps for air around his cock with a loud moan punctuated by a short grunts the closer he came to his release. When he finally did let go, she was worried she might truly choke on it, but he pulled out and came on her breasts, painting her across her décolleté, dripping it over her antlers.

“What do you say, Alina?” She was impressed with how calmly he got the words out when he was still panting. 

She was so close she could taste it. If he dipped a finger inside her, just one, she might detonate around him. So she absolutely wasn’t going to fuck up her chances now. She could roll her eyes at it later. 

“Thank you, daddy.”

Satisfied, Aleksander gently lifted her head back onto the table and gave her a couple of minutes to pass the dizziness he instinctively knew she was feeling, all the while running his hands down the length of her torso, over her hips and thighs, and circulating back up. It was soothing and comforting, and felt loving and sweet, but it’s not what she needed.

“Aleksander, please.”

He swatted her on her right breast, and Alina yelped at the sharp contact. 

He was going to milk this for all it was worth, wringing out the moment as he did with so many of their moments so she would remember them when time seemed to full everything else.

“ _Please_ fuck me, daddy.”

Aleksander lifted Alina up and turned her around until she sat at the edge of the table. “Because you have been so very good, my best girl, Alinochka, you may have your reward. Go on, fuck yourself with my cock. Take what you need, baby.”

Without further ado, Alina lifted herself ever so slightly off the table to line herself up with Aleksander, slotting her entrance against his wet tip, and taking him swiftly. Impaling herself on him more than anything, it was rough and needy, and she ignored the way her arms shook and burned as they supported her riding him. He felt so good, stretching her and filling her, hitting depths of her that made her jerk and thrash each time. Mercifully, when her arms were about to give out, Aleksander pulled her to his chest and took over for her, pumping into her at a breakneck pace. It wasn’t long before Alina was throwing herself over the edge like all their teacups had done before, shattering and breaking in a million little pieces around him, screaming, “Yes, daddy, yes, Yes--don’t stop! Please gods don’t stop.”

He may have come again, she couldn’t possibly know, because she seemed to orgasm for ages. Each wave took more out of her than the last, until she was shaking and crying against him with pleasure and pain and _relief_. 

Aleksander placed his wife’s legs around his hips and lifted her, intending to take her back to their bed for another round if he was lucky, or a nap if she was fucked beyond consciousness. 

“Were you ever going to tell me you wanted to try out this “daddy” thing?” he asked against the top of her head. He continued nuzzling into her hair and placing kisses around her very mussed crown braid. 

Alina shrugged sleepily. “I’m sure it would have come up one of these centuries. Don’t get used to it though. That took a lot out of me. I think my body is made of jelly.”

Aleksander laughed. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll tuck you in for a nap while I take care of some state affairs, and then we can explore more of it later.”

She snorted, doubting she would be able to move for the rest of the day. “Glad to see we can still find new things to excite each other after all this time.”

Aleksander kicked open their bedroom door and walked to her side of the bed, where he carefully laid her down and pulled the duvet around her. He properly tucked her in and pulled her hair away from her face. “Want to know a secret?”

Somewhere between her yawn was a murmur of interest.

He pressed his lips against hers, whispering his honest admission from his lungs into hers. “That’s how I feel about every day with you.”

She was fast asleep when he pulled away from her, but the smile she left him with was as incandescent as ever.


End file.
